His Light
by I See Dead Animals
Summary: The light faded from his world for a moment in time. YusKag Complete.


**A/N: Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

She was floating, that much she could grasp. There was a darkness so dark that there was no visible way for her to see anything in front or around her. She wasn't sure what happened. How did she come to this state?

It was an odd feeling, she knew. The only presence that she could sense was herself and that confused her. There was nothing present to help her solve this mystery, except the voices that would seem to talk to her every other minute. She didn't have any way to respond back to them however.

_"Shit, Kagome, watch out!"_

Her memories were scrambled. She couldn't figure out what they were warning her about. Did something knock her out? Or was it something much worse?

_"Kagome, wake up! Please…"_

Her mind tried to figure out how to talk back… but there was nothing. She felt hopeless. What was she to do?

_"Does… that mean she'll never wake up?"_

She wanted so badly to tell whoever was there that she was all right, that she was just fine but she had no voice. All movements, all vocals, all noise simply vanished around her.

_"How long does she have?"_

She was dying, wasn't she? That would explain the weird emptiness that was consuming her.

What happened to her… what did this to her? She knew it was a losing battle but she tried with all her might to see if there was anything that she could do.

Any twitch that she tried to relay went unnoticed. Any swallow breath she tried to let escape went unnoticed. Kagome wanted to cry. Was this how she went out?

Why was she still able to be conscious enough to know what was going on to some extent but not be able to tell someone that she was okay? Why couldn't someone stop them, whoever them was, and tell them this?

This was all pointless and useless of course. There was nothing that she could do in this situation. She just had to accept that this was the end; this was her fate.

x

Yusuke paced up and down in the waiting room, waiting for someone to come and tell him the details of what was going on. All doctors were on duty and in the room that had a patient that just had their monitor flatlined.

There was something that he could but he was in a hospital and he was sure that the medics wouldn't appreciate him doing something so… un-human. He could only hope that he could do this though if shit went south.

He wanted nothing more than to give some of his life to her. She was his; his to protect and he failed. How did a date with his girl manage to turn into something that would potentiality destroy his life? He knew that he should've stayed near her instead of going off to defeat the threat. If he had stayed, she wouldn't have been thrown into a building.

Yusuke was going to lose her; there was a gut feeling and those were almost never wrong.

"Mister Urameshi?" a nurse called out to him, bringing him out of his thoughts. His head shot up like a rocket and locked eyes with the woman that was getting his attention. At first glance, he noticed two things. The nurse was dead on her feet and her face was grave. Once she knew that she had his attention, she tried to tell him, "Your girlfriend… she… well she…"

"She's dead isn't she?" The words left a bad taste in his mouth and he felt his heart drop when the nurse merely nodded.

The male went through a series of emotions in under a second before he turned around and punched the wall with a fist. He surprised himself that he held back enough power that it wouldn't break the wall. Of course there was still a hole in it, just not as big.

A series of doctors came out of the room and gave Yusuke their condolences before going back to their other patients. Yusuke flew into the room that held his girlfriend and froze. He stared at the body on the bed.

Her body was limp, her skin an odd shade of gray and blue, and everything about her screamed dead to him.

He lost his light.

He lost his world.

Tears formed in his eyes as he sank to the floor, his hand going to grab the already going cold hand of his girl. Weakly, he brought the hand to his face and cried.

"Yusuke?" another voice called out to him and Yusuke looked up, completely distraught.

"Kurama? S-She's…" He couldn't even talk.

Kurama's eyes widened at his eyes were seeing. The woman that Yusuke practically worshiped the ground she walked on, the woman that was his everything, was dead. On weak legs, he stumbled to the other side of the bed. "What about… life energy?" he suggested, while trying to keep an eye out for the door in case anyone else walked in.

"W-Would that… work?"

"Worth a try. I know she's your everything. I'll even help you."

Wiping his face, he stood up and placed his hands on the body while Kurama did the same with his hands above Yusuke's. Together, they pushed some of their life energy into the woman.

But despite this being something they thought to work, there was no indication that it had done anything. "No… please no, she can't leave me!"

Kurama looked on in sorrow. Within seconds, the sobbing returned and he bent his head down in grief.

The silence that followed hurt; it was the deepest cut that had ever been given.

And then the monitor off to the side, beeped.

Heads shot up and turned their attention to the machine. Yusuke could only hope that that wasn't in his head and that he wasn't delusional.

_Beep…_

_Beep._

_Beep._

Each beep got stronger as the minutes ticked by. A very shocked doctor and nurse came back into the room. Eyes were widened and heads were frantically looking between the body and the machine.

All of them watched the chest breathe in, and breathe out. "Sh-She's becoming stable!" the doctor exclaimed, horribly shocked at the woman that just came back to life. Yusuke and Kurama were pushed to the side as the medics worked on seeing this miracle of life returning.

_Beep._

_Beep._

Yusuke waited on baited breath and nearly jumped for joy when he saw his girl open her eyes. They were looking around the room alarmed and confused as the doctor fussed over her.

Almost immediately, she called out for him and he rushed to her side. They whispered sweet nothings to the each other. One was crying harder than he's ever had at seeing the life back in her body, the other just merely smiling and comforting him.

Kurama sighed in relief as he watched the couple. He's never seen two people so meant for each other than he has with Yusuke and Kagome. He was ever so glad that it turned all right in the end. He wondered briefly if Koenma had anything to do with helping them bring her back…


End file.
